Just A Memory
by caitlynnprinzmetel
Summary: When Isabella and Phineas finally get together, Phineas moves to California. Isabella flashing back to everything they've been through, and spread a message to Phineas from a song that she wrote. Phinabella!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

Isabella's P.O.V

I was just sitting on the edge of my bed, realizing how much things has changed.

1 year ago, Phineas moved away to California. He also ended our relationship that we have build for the whole summer last year. Now, its summer, but I'm not as excited as I used to.

Our whole relationship was beautiful. Well, like any other couples, we fight, but then, we'll make up again. Phineas even share the song _Gitchi-Gitchi Goo _to the world for me. I finally date my crush, who is now no longer a crush.

Its ended not because one of us are cheating, or we better off as a friend, or that we don't feel a chemistry. He ended it because he has to. He's moving away, and he knew long distance relationship won't work. And I still remember what he says that day. The day he tells me that he's moving away.

"_I'm sorry Isabella. I hate to seeing you get hurt, but its better like this. Maybe someday you'll get over me, so I don't want myself to be a big wall between you and your love life. But I won't forget you. I won't._"

_Well, I won't forget you too, Phineas! Why do you have to do this? _I thought to myself.

I remove teardrops from my face, and quickly go to our secret place. It was a place that's hidden by bushes and tree, and only Phineas and I who know that place.

Its beautiful. It has lake with a very clear, cold water. The trees are always protect you from the sun, and I can't help but flashing back to the day when Phineas ask me to be his girlfriend.

~_Flashback_~

_"Izzy, wait." Phineas said, holding my hand when I was sobbing real hard. "I'm sorry." He says. "For what? Go date that Madison girl, Phineas. She likes you." I said. "Are you jealous?" He ask._

This is it, _I thought. _I'm gonna confess my feelings.

_"Maybe, yes. You're so oblivious, Phineas." I said as I ran away. Well, at least he already knew about my feelings towards him. Now its up to him._

_I accidentally found this place, with a lake and things. Even the moon shine really brights, but I'm feeling bummed inside. "Wow, this place is really cute." Phineas said from my back. I can't believe he's following me! "What do you want?"_

_"I want you to forgive me." He said. "Why? So you can dance to that stupid song with Madison again without me annoy you?"_

_"Its not like that-" Phineas said as he turns up a music._

_"Not like that? I saw the whole thing, Phin. You're really happy."_

_"Just because you were dancing with Cameron!"_

_"Are you jealous?"_

_"I- I-"_

_Phineas suddenly kiss me, while my face turns red as a tomato._

_"Phineas!" I said in surprise._

_"Well, now you know." He says while I blush._

_"Gosh, I love this song!" I say since I didn't know what else to say._

_"Since both of us didn't enjoy our dance then, care to dance with me?"_

_"Of course."_

_We dance the night out. It was perfect. The whole atmosphere was perfect. The moon like a spotlight on the lake. I lay my head on his chest under the tree. And for the first time ever, we share our first kiss._

~_End of Flashbacks_~

I didn't notice that tears has streaming down my face.I quickly wipe them, and suddenly got an idea. Since Phineas share _Gitchi-Gitchi Goo_, why don't I share something too? A song that I wrote. I found a paper and take a pen from my pocket, and started to write.

**That's it for chapter One! What do you think? Review please! Chapter Two coming up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

Isabella's P.O.V

When the sky getting darker, and some raindrops fell down, I knew it was going to rain. I run as fast I could to avoid the rain, but I was too late. Before I knew it, I already soaking wet.

I open my house front door to see that my mother's isn't there. She must be going to some conference or something.

I go up to my room and quickly change into some dry clothes while I dry my hair.

I close the window, and reach a box beneath my bed. A wooden box. It was mine. Its locked, but I have the key.

I remove a tile, and I see the key. An old, rusty key. I unlock the box, and grab everything's kept in there.

There's a picture. Of me and Phineas. From three summers past, when we're still best friend. A lot of pictures, about our adventures. Including when we were in Paris, or as I call, the City of Love. When we build the rollercoaster. And everything.

But what most important is, the letter. Its a letter that I wrote from three summers past. I was about to give it Phineas, but when we became a couple, I forgot everything. And now he's moving away, and he won't read this.

_Dear Phineas,_

_I love you. This probably ruin our friendship, but I just have to confess. I can't pretend that I don't have a feeling for you. If this ruin our friendship, then I just want to say this._

_Thank you for everything. My summer's getting better because of you and your crazy inventions. But... Well... I liked you since I was like 10 but you're so oblivious. And I knew I wouldn't have a chance. I mean, look at the new girl Madison. Platinum blonde hair, sparkly green eyes. What am I compare to her? Black hair, dark blue eyes. Like a witch._

_I know that you like Madison. You always stare at her and you talk about her all the time. Well, that's hurt. But its okay. I think its better to see you happy with someone else instead of being miserable with me. So... If you're going out with her, its fine._

_And... If you like her, and you two became a couple, I want you to know that I won't forget you. I won't be able to move on. Not because I can't, but because don't want to. Thanks for everything._

_Love,_

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro._

Once again, tears streaming down my face. But now, I think my song is complete. I don't need to write a lyric to create a song. What I need is my feeling.

I quickly grab my phone, then call 555-987.

"Hello?" I said.

"_This is Bling Talent Agency, what can I help you?_"

"Is the 4th of July celebration in the Googolplex Mall still available?"

"_Yes. Tomorrow is the closing ceremony. Would you like to sign in?_"

"Yes, please."

"_What's your name?_"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

_"Alright, Miss Garcia-Shapiro. You're number 13. You will reported live tomorrow at 9 A.M. Don't be late! And if you win the competition, the prize is-_"

"Uh, I don't really care about the prize. See ya." I said then hung up. Now all I need is practice.

But before that, there's something I had to do first.

**Chapter Three coming up! What do you think? Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the last chapter. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

Phineas's P.O.V

I woke up in my new bed, in my new room, in my new house. In California. Things has been different now. I mean, its summer! I usually go outside and build something, and then Candace would be like, "_Mom! You need to come home right now! Phineas and Ferb are building-_" And stuff like that. But that won't happen again. Because dad's got promoted and we moved away from our friends and stay in this big house. I even get my own room with my own TV.

But nothing can ever replace Isabella.

Stop think about her! She probably already moved on and dated a new guy, probably that Cameron, and they'll dance all night long, like we used to...

Stop. Just stop. Don't think about her. It will only make you hurt.

But I do miss the way her eyes sparkle... And that night when I say "_The way your blue eyes shine put those stars to shame._" and she says "_That's a lie._"

So instead of going out there and do something awesome, I make coffee and turn up the TV. Its live from Googolplex Mall! I heard there's some kind of 4th of July celebration and this is the last day, but whatever.

"_Number 13, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!_"

WHAT?!

I saw a girl bring a guitar and sit on a chair. She wears a pretty white dress that sparkle and an wedges with America flag pattern. She let her long, black hair down. And without a doubt, I knew it was her.

My Izzy.

What the heck is she doing there?

"_Um, this song is dedicated to a... boy out there. And I just wish he sees this._" She says as the crowd 'Aw'-ed her. She slightly blush.

A boy? What boy?

Isabella plays her guitar and started to sing, and suddenly, her sweet, soft voice entering my mind.

_You said the way blue eye shine put those Danville stars to shame that night_

_I said that's a lie_

_Just a boy in a with a bright red head_

_Who had a tendency of getting stuck on back roads at night_

_And I was right there beside him all summer long_

_And then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

Whoa, wait. That seems familiar.

_When you think, Phineas,_

WHAT THE HECK?!

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we dance to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think, Phineas,_

_I hope you think of me_

_September's saw a month of tears_

_And thanking God that you weren't here_

_To see me like this_

_But in a box beneath my bed_

_There's a letter that you never read_

_From three summers past_

_And its hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet_

_And looking back on all of that is nice to believe_

_When you think, Phineas_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we dance to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think, Phineas,_

_I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since then and _

_I'm standing on your street_

_And there's a letter left on your doorsteps_

_And the first thing that you'll read_

_Is when you think, Phineas,_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_Someday you'll turn your radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think, Phineas_

_I hope you think of me_

The crowd cheer and I just froze. Letter? What letter? I'm going to call her.

_"_Isabella?"

"_P-Phineas?_"

"That was cool!"

"_Oh, you s-saw me?"_

"Yes."

"_Oh..._"

"You're crazy! That was my favorite performances of them all!"

"_Really? Thanks._"

"Hey, you know what are we gonna do today?"

"_What?_"

"I'm gonna see you in Danville."

I hung up, get my toolbox, and go to Ferb's room, and then I said, "Hey, Ferb. I know what are we gonna do today."

**The End! Sorry it was sucks. And sorry about my grammar. What do you think? Review please!**


End file.
